Gaia Rising Sonic Reborn
by sonicxjones
Summary: My name is Marice Hedgehog. I just recently learned a shocking truth about myself. I have a mission, to stop the true arrival of Dark Gaia. Oh and I am Sonic the Hedgehog, reincarnated.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising 1 intro

(Silver Pov Intro)

"I am Silver the Hedgehog, King of Mobuis, Decedent of the hero Sonic the Hedgehog  
This story is of how the world face the returned threat of Dark Gaia, how it was saved and balance to the Gaia's cycle restored  
I'd say this all started when my youngest son Marice turned 10..  
He started having nightmares, images of fear and destruction.  
Oh he would turn and whimper so loud me and my wife blaze would come in his room, she sit there holding him and rocking him.  
When he calmed down we ask what happened in these dreams, our little Marice would always reply"I don't know"  
I ask my dear friend Tailon about what i should do, and I even asked shadow and Guardian Tobar but neither of them were sure what to do...  
But as suddenly as the nightmares started ...  
They stopped...  
Or so I thought..."King Silver (date to change when i find a better time or correct) 2210 + 35= 2245(estimate for gaia story)January 8

(Marice Pov)  
Running, heavy breath, panting  
Large robots, chasing  
Mobians fleeing  
Trees bursting into flames as lazers from the ominous black-blue robots follow  
"No go away leaves us alone"  
I mutter over and over as they keep coming calling out in there unmoving voices  
_**" Surrender now"**_  
I run faster and faster but they still keep up with me but never gaining any ground  
_" __**Surrender now"**_  
"NO" I shout behind me as I try to pull away again  
Speeding faster the ground almost blurs  
The other mobians seemed to disappear as they always do  
Why am I running?, this is the same dream I have every night  
_" __**Surrender now"**__  
_But I run anyway every time, from the never ending assault of those robots  
Till...  
The ground disintegrates underneath me and I fall though  
"AAAHHH"  
I scream each time, though now I should expect it but I don't...

Now I fall farther then I bet anyone has before till...I seem to stop falling  
The light returns I block my eyes and lower them as it then fades  
And I in this magma field with gigantic monster rising from the magma  
I stifle a gasp  
The monster turns to me as if it heard the small sound  
It's many eyes coming out from it's mouth watch me floating there in shear awe and fear  
Suddenly it leans forward letting out a roar and slams on of it's many tentacles at me  
Flinging me far off but I'm still in view of the monster  
I right me self and stand up  
But as I glares now at it, I feel the strange sensation that persist every time I get to this part of the nightmare  
Suddenly fades away and I start falling again towards the magma  
I hear this voice, so familiar calling me, so comforting  
"_Come on don't give up now"_  
But then I strike the magma and wake out of my bed with a jolt

Laying there panting, my parents used to run into my room every night cause I'd scream at the end of the nightmares.  
But I've learn not to, as they wouldn't have to worry. They probably think they've stop, at least they are getting some sleep  
Sweat sticking to the sheets and my fur, it's a bit of a struggle to pull the blanket off and clamber out of bed.  
Walking over to the window, the night wind blowing softly, the stars twinkle in the dark sky.  
The city lights show the faint glow of houses, offices, hospitals and so many other buildings which I have no ideas what they are.  
It's just so relaxing sitting hear staring out the window, watching all of this. Feeling the breeze against my fur, just relaxes me so much, more then anything.  
Helps me forget the dream at least until the next night...

Standing up I turn and head towards my bed, shaking out the blankets and sheets. Then crawling back into them, getting comfortable again.  
I lay there trying to fall back to sleep, but question keeps swimming around my mind...

_Why Me?..._

Why do I get these nightmares every night?...

What was that monster ?

and that voice?...Why is it familiar?

Have I heard before?

Tossing and turning I finally get my confused mind to agree that it's time to leave those for another time and get some rest _  
But I wonder..._I start to ask before I fall back to sleep but this dream was pleasant...

(rough)  
The Next Morning (Narrator pov)

At New Mobotropolis High

Young Mobians running around, talking and chatting away, passing notes, swapping stories or gossip and all those other things teenages do.

Young Marice is walking a little slow, as usual, due to the dreams he never get much sleep. His red shoes with white on the side drag slowly.  
"Yo Bro What's up?"

Marice jerks his head up and his blue eyes spot a red Echidna waving to him and he walks over

The Echidna gives give him a big smile  
"Didn't get any sleep again did you?" slug young Marice on the arm to see if he was awake

But Marice slugs him right back harder  
"No I manged to some last night, Raymin" Raymin chuckles at his friend pitiful attempt to show some muscle.

He and Marice are life long friends, while Marice was King Silver younger son, Raymin was Guardian Tobar's. He had the white birthmark as does every Guardian but around it was a black border which slowly had appeared over the generations. Raymin would of been a almost a perfect physical carbon copy for his ancestor Knuckles but he had two different color eyes one matching his father's purple eyes and one his mother's(color) eyes.

Raymin grabs Marice head and put into a headlock and starts using his free hand to give his buddy a major (nouggy)  
The hedgehog (admedtitly) started squirming trying to free himself "Ah let me go, let me go" he repeated over and over muffled by his stronger friend's arm.  
But he remained firm and keeps on rubbing in his hand in his helpless friend's head. "Not till you say uncle, buddy"  
"Never!" Marice responded defiantly, and Raymin responds with a increased of (nogges )"Come on say it, I know you can" he ask over and over.

Suddenly a furry blur come out of nowhere and tackles them both to the ground "sneak attack" it called out  
It was a brown fox with bright blue eye, light brown points on his arms and ears. He also had white,gray gloves and boots. His two stands of hair curved instead of stuck out like his dad Tailon, oh and he also had two small brown tails as well.

His full name is Theodore max Prowler but Marice just calls him Tx instead.

"Tx get off" Marice whined "You and Ray are crushing me"

Both of them get off and help Marice up, he brushes the dirt of of his spines and his shoes  
"Sorry i didn't mean to" t-x said apologetically

The 5 minute bell suddenly rings all three of the boys jerk their heads up  
Marice goes and quickly picks up his stuff "let's worry about that, we got to get to class" flings his backpack over his spines  
"All right lets go!" pipes up Raymin marching ahead like a general leading an army while T-x and Marice walk quickly behind  
"We'll never understand him will we?" ask T-x Marice resopnds with a "nope". Then he has this feeling of someone is following behind him and he quickly turns around fully expecting to see someone...

But no one was there...

"You coming, we're going to be late for class" T-x asks snapping Marice mind back and he turns back and follows

"Yeah I am, wait up" he answers as he runs after them and they hurry though the door into the school...

A little red chihuahua creature, pokes it's ghostly see-tough head out from behind a tree. He's eyes glued to where the three best buds entered the school.  
"That's just go to be him, that means the time in nearing" it piped up softly, it turns around and starts flying upward and disappears in a shimmer of light.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

New Mobotropolis High

5th Period Gym

Dodge ball

(Marice Pov)

Most kids hate gym, hate to exercise, the sweat...well you probably know what I'm talking about..

Most kids my age rather be online, hanging out excessively or riding Extreme Gears(although most can't can't compete with my dad or t-x's)

They can't handle gym... maybe except Ray, T-x and me...

Well with super strength or two tails to fly with, they can boast a little even if the teacher makes them hold back on purpose.

But there's nothing special about me, just plain old hedgehog even if I am a prince of sorts.

I don't have any special powers, can't fly or pick up boulders with my bare hands...nope nothing

Well I got good reflexes so I'm pretty darn good at dodge ball, I am usually one of the very last to get knocked out...funny that's how it is right now

I'm the last one one my team, still like 5 or 7 on there team

They're trying to hit me, but lucky for me I keep managing to dodge each one...

They're getting angry and all raise their arms in a group strike, I know i can't dodge that, so i close me eyes, in preparation...

"OK TIME"S UP STUDENTS COME OVER HERE" the teacher voice rings out

Oh boy saved by the teacher, the student drop their dodge balls disappointed but head over to the teacher anyway.

"Now students here some plans for the rest of the week...tomorrow is the mile run"

We all groan,the gym teacher frowns at us "now enough of that, these test count towards your grade and I won't have any of your trying to walk it or you get a zero, got it?"

Some reply but most just sitting a grumble , the teacher satisfied enough walks towards his office"Ok kids 5 minutes till the bell you can stand by the door and talk" going inside

-  
We head over by the door to wait for the bell.

"So..?" I ask Raymin and T-x "Are you guys nervous for the mile tomorrow?"

"Why us?" Ray asked innocently "We aren't nervous at all aren't we Theo(ray's nickname)?" Which T-x responded with a "Nope us nervous I never heard of such a thing have you? he ask Ray back

"_So_ ?" Raymin ask me "are you nervous about your party and he-he" he chuckled "having to sing?" he asked grinning

"What you think? I say back with a sarcastic grin

You see what Ray's talking about is an old family tradition, well on my mother's side that is. It's when a family member turn 16 there a big party thrown(yes cake and ice cream) and just before it ends the birth-day boy(or girl) is supposed to go and...sing. Sing some sort of song about who they want or think they'll be or who they are now and in any combination. My older brother Jake and my Sister Rachel already had three years ago(twins but I'll talk about that later). And now it's my turn, trouble for me cause I haven't even started writing it yet ...and no it's not cause I'm nervous and ...who asked you!

Ray and T-x keep talking back and forth about this and that, Girls, Guardian lessons and Extreme Gears...

"_Can you hear me?" _ someone ask

"Duh of course I can" I reply looking down itching my ear till... I realized no one was answering me..

Looking up I glancing around to see who was talking to me but the others kids are just chatting away oblivious.

Like they hadn't heard the voice at all...

"_Can you hear me?"_"

The voice asked again..

I look around the gym again nervously, great I'm going crazy and I got voices in my head what's next?

"_It just me, no one else""_ the voice responds

"Great" I shot back "and how supposed to make me feel any better?"  
  
After a quick pause the voice answers me "_It means your not crazy"_

Really? Could of fooled me.

"So...What you want do you want "not crazy" voice in my head eh?"

A pause again but unusually long, like it's trying to think of what to say.

"_Well you hear me right?"_ it asked finally

"Ah yeah I'm talking to you right now ain't I?"

"_Then that's all I need for now...I'll talk to you later my friend.."_

Friend what's that mean?

"Wait what are you talking about, what do you want?" I ask the voice but to no success seems the voice somehow left already.

Then reality kicked back in...in a form of a wave of dizziness. I started to fall backwards unable to keep my self up right. Suddenly some warm hands keep me from falling backwards.

"Whoa Nelly you better be careful there you almost took a nasty spill" a familiar warm voice calls to me coming from my yellow Bunnie Lorrey.

Ah Lorrey she's a decedent of the d' coolette family with golden yellow hair and her (color) eyes... she's so beautiful.

Beautiful in her light tan pants and her tank top and those flip flops. She's even beautiful when she uses her robotic limb coverings, which she can have optionally on or off(show or no show)(tell more later)

She's so beautiful when...hey are guys laughing?, I better not be hearing laughing.

Any way you can see she grew up with the rest of us me, ray and t-x , she's part of the gang. The only other decedent family to stay in this area besides t-x, ray and my family.

"Thanks Lorrey" I mumble not trying to draw attention for Ray or T-x.

Lorrey understanding mumbles back "Ah that's quite alright, you ok? she asked me

I give her one of my old 'thumbs up' Smiling "I'm fine Lorrey don't worry" I say comforting, Lorrey don't worry I'm just going crazy here

~RRrrrrriiinnngggg~ an gym period ends

She brushes some of her golden hair out of her face smiling "Well I guess I'll see you later?"

When I said I would she turned around started heading for class and I pick up my Back pack.

So am I going nuts or what?

-  
Later that Night

At Castle (name) Dinning Hall

(overall point of view)

The Royal Family sitting a the table for dinner, enjoying their meal of spaghetti

At one end King Silver sits wearing the historical cape on his right arm held on with a gold shoulder pad and his custom crown rest on his head. And at the other the regal Queen Blaze her long lavender dress and small crown with a small red gem in the middle she looks extremely beautiful tonight. And sitting in the middle young Marice looking down and nibbling his dinner, he looks up and asks "So when Rachel coming?" Queen Blaze answers "She's coming Tomarrow, sadly Jake's still not able to come but grandma and grandpa are coming a week before you birthday"

Marice looks at his meatball sitting on top of his spaghetti his face a little disappointed "Ok" is all he says  
Silver then tries to comfort his son"Hey it's not all bad, Jake will be here at Christmas for certain"

"Yeah I know, I just wanted them both to be here" young Marice sighed forking his meatball and pushing it around his plate. This time Queen Blaze pipes up "Well maybe if your good we can set up a video link so that he'll "be there" in a way, how bout that?" she proposed smile softly at her younger son. His eyes lite up right there and a grin appear "Really mom I'd love that!" Silver chuckled "Well that's good, now it's probably a good idea to get up to bed " The young hedgehog makes a face"Aw dad do I have to?" he then grins"Aw you know I'm just kidding Good Night" he gets up and first hugs his mom and then his dad

Silver and Blaze both reply with a "Night Son" as he heads towards his room

(Oh the next part going to be exciting, your going to find exactly what's going on (mostly)  
(Sorry the scenes are short but that's how i wrote them they might get a little longer , some but not much)  
(Next on Gaia Rising)


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuing** from Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising 2  
  
Sonic Reborn Gaia Rising 3

(Marice Pov)  
Again as it always the same is every night

The same dream...The same nightmare

Running, heavy breath, panting  
Large robots, chasing  
Mobians Fleeing  
Trees bursting into flames

The Continuous call of _" __**Surrender now", " Surrender now"**_  
The ground blurs again as I gain speed

When the ground disintegrates underneath me...

Somethings different this time...

I fall...screaming again...

There's the same blinding light as always but I can feel my feet on solid ground this time. At least I hope it is.

Once the lights dim I'm able to look around.

"Where the heck am I?"

I'm in a strange white scenery definitively not a large pool of lava with some giant lava monster...

Well were ever it is, is certainly no Kansas or Oz. All it is is just white as far as I can see or tell for that matter. It could go on forever...

"_Welcome you've finally arrived "_ a voice calls behind me softly

I whirl around getting into a fighting stance ready to fight what ever was behind me...but to my surprise I find a strange creature floating above smiling warmly ..

It kind of looked like a purple...chihuahua?..with wings? and ah...blue green orb attached to it's neck...

It flies around,circling making a trail of glitter as it goes by...

Wait I recognized it's voice ...from gym this morning!

"_Yes am I the voice you heard before"_ it stated like it heard what I said... ah thought

I wag my finger at it asking "How'd you know what I'm thinking, you can't read mind can you? I said thinking of my dad

It chuckles and smiles at me "_No I guessed it seemed somewhat obvious. Anyway it's nice to see you again I'm Chip or I'm also known as Light Gaia_"

I start to introduce myself before something comes to me..."Well I'm Marice, ...wait a second how can you be Light Gaia, I heard about it once in history class, how can you be him?"

_Chip_ / _Light Gaia answers me.." Cause I'm am that's as simple as I can answer it my friend " _

Ok I'm getting annoyed here..."What's with this friend stuff I know I don't know you and for sure never seen you anywhere" I shot off and go turning to walking away

He gives me a sad look...

_Chip _looks at the ground for a split second as fires back at me _"But you recognize my voice_ " I freeze

_"For some reason when you hear me in your dreams you feel like like you know it from somewhere"_

I snap around how would he know about my dreams, I guess he had to be telling truth...well about something

"So what do you want then?" I ask irritatingly

_"Dark Gaia is coming and the cycle is to repeat again... after Dr Eggman messed with the normal cycle I'm too weak to stop on my own this time again."_

I heard something like that from my grandpa telling me such amazing stories as a little kid...but I'm getting off the subject

"Well guess I can't help you with that, so why am I even here, guess I'll be leaving then" I told him as I turned and actual start walking away this time

_Chip _seems to panic and zooms around me in circles preventing me from taking another step

"_""""I need someone like Sonic the hedgehog..someone to help gather the Chaos Emeralds" _he stated quickly

I try pushing him out of my way

"Well good luck with that he was my dad's great grandfather(my grand father's father's father or something like that) he died decades ago" I tell irately as Chip gets back in front of me

_Chip _huffs and stares, eye to eye with me...till I start thinking...

"Wait what exactly are you saying?" pushing him back

_Chip _looks straight at me _"I need Sonic's help, I need your Marice ..."_ his small wings flutter wildly

He pulls put a strange bracelet thing with the same kind of gen that's around _Chip's_ neck

"I gave this to Sonic after our first meeting and defeating Dark Gaia, I ...want you to have it" handing it to me

The Gem glints sightly being put into my hand, it's weight felt familiar. I stare at it for a few seconds and then look up at _Chip_

"You don't somehow think I'm..." I stated to say and _Chip_ finishes _"Sonic the Hedgehog, yes I do"_

He keeps going as I stand there gasping like a fish _"Sonic agreed to come back to help me stop Dark Gaia one more time so that the cycle is back to normal and it can continue as it was"_

I stutter "But S-Sonic's my Ancestor, how can I be my own ancestor and descendant at the same time"

_Chip_ _"""' ' Well we never thought that would happen but what can we do about it now?"_

I snapped a little again "And how do you expect my to believe that I'm somehow Sonic, I'm the only one normal in this family, I have no powers, no super speed ..nothing" I finish breathing loudly

Suddenly everything become foggy...

The cool air brushes my check and I open my eyes...strange I'm back in my room.

I take off the covers and get out my bed

Walking over towards the window I glance at my clock 2:30 am..great I got to get up in 4 and a half hours

The city twinkles brightly then suddenly "_Are you able to hear me?"_

Great I sigh, looking around for _Chip_...

"_Down here...Marice_ " looking down I see the bracelet _Chip_ gave me in my dream on my wrist, it blinks as he talk to me

"_You are Sonic the Hedgehog reborn I can't convince you but at least do one thing for me_"

Shrugging "Sure why not, well what is it?"

"_Jump out that window"_

"What?" I shout but then whisper remembering what time it was "Why would I do that?"

_"Well if you are not sonic as I said you go splat and you win..."  
_  
"Ok that's comforting, but my dad taught me to go though with my promises " responding as I cilmb out and stand on the ledge

Looking down at the ground far below me I gulp. But even I'm probably going to die here and nervous as all heck. I'm calm just a little inside strangely, like this is nothing to worry about..yeah falling off from who knows how high yeah nothing to worry about hehehe"

"_You'l never know if you don't try Marice.." Chip _edges me on

"Fine" and I leap off

I scream as I fall

"I going to die ahhhhhhhhh!"

This was like being on a thrill ride where it keeps you from hitting the ground..but there's no safety or anything to protect me here

The ground slowly rushes up, I don't think even those trees would be able to break my fall...

-

"Ahhhhhhhh...hahahahahaha!"

As I fall as strange feeling comes over me, suddenly I'm not scared anymore in fact I'm actually enjoying this. It's like I've done crazy stunts like this before...

As branches come at below me, letting the feeling just take over I suddenly become a acrobat. I land on the first one but as I do a flip right off of it on to the next one again and again. Yelling for sheer fear and excitement."Yeeeehahah!"

This was unbelievable, I never felt so alive!

Just before I hit the ground I flip and twirl ...landing with skill of a Olympic athlete. One arm out in the air, looking down, legs still crouched ready to go...  
Breathing in deeply...

...(wait for it...)...

My head snaps up, a large grin plastered on my face and with a sudden burst of speed shot out forward

I leap over obstacles performing more tricks...

"_So do you believe me now? _" out of the blue _Chip_ ask

"Oh Come on" I mentally shot back "Can't it just be my inherited powers are finally kicking in?"

Oops had to slide to avoid a roof top clothes line

"_Oh you just can't admit it can you..." Chip_ start but suddenly cuts off

Skidding to a stop asking "What's wrong Chip?"

I stop right at a corner of a roof top.

Even though he does not sat anything, I feel my head turn like I knew where to look..maybe it was _Chip_.

-

Bank Robbers who manged to successfully pull off a heist at a nearby bank. They were heading to thier get away vehicle, cutting though an alley

_Chip _out of the blue challenges me"Hey we don't you take them on?"

I crouch down counting them "Chip there's like 4 of them with guns" my eyes following them heading down a alley "And how do you propose I actually stop them anyway ?"

"_Well if what I say is true you'll know won't you?"_ he asked me "And if I don't?" asking back

Surprise _Chip _didn't respond, I focus back on the crooks

-

"Man we sure made off with a mother load didn't we boys" one robber asked in a whisper

They others mumble back with various answers like "yeah", "ah uh" "let's do it again"

"Hey you thieves, hold it right there!" rang out from behind them causing them to jumps and turn around

It was me trying to stand dramatically pointing at them , acting tough.

They look at for a few few seconds then laugh

"Hahaha it's just a little kid, aw look oh sacred he is "

One walk right up to me "Hey kid you know it's late why don't you run along and go home to mommy?"

Then he lifts his gun at me, I'm frozen to the spot. He cocks the gun you can hear the click of the barrel and it reloads another bullet

He chuckles "See you _never_ kid" He fires but only hits air

"Hey where did he go?"  
"Don't ask me he was there a second ago"  
"Why the heck is it so windy?"  
"Wait there he is-ack!"

The robber goes down as a blue blur knocks into him. The others guys start panicking ,whipping their guns at sound...

"What was that?" and down he goes

The other two pressed back to back  
"What is going on?"  
"Maybe it was some kind of super hero in disguise?"  
"Doubt it chum"

A clank they both point their guns to the direction of each others left...

They see me standing there they go to fire there guns, hands shaking..

The bullets seems to slow down...I go and doge them like they were nothing...

I smirk...

"Oh my god!" one of the robbers look with his mouth open in shock. The other just stand there gasping like a fish...

Well that was before I go and ram right into them at high speed, they go down for the count

~Gasp~ Oh _now _I'm tired? Stand there taking in deep breaths for a minute or two

When _Chip _ask _"Do you believe me now?"_

I wheez out "Yes Chip, I think I believe you now"

End of Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising Chpater 3

Notes from Me  
(How exciting^^)  
(Next up on Gaia Rising Marice "sonic" finds out the trouble some his new found abilities can be^^)  
(Any one rember when Raymin the Echidna talked about Marice "16" song wellI love for some one to maybe try to write a song)  
(If not 'm going to use Endless Possibilities the theme song for Sonic Unleashed - Which I feel is very fitting for this story)  
(For 2 reasons -1 relates to there being Chip/Light Gaia and Dark Gaia-big part of Sonic Unleashed)(Idea behind 2nd half of the title)  
(2 -The words endless possibilities fit with there's is a posssbilty of Marice being Sonic the Hedgehog Reborn- also Hence the first part of the title)


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising Part 4

Shortly young Marice returned home sneaking up to his bed...not though a window this time...that is insured.

And for once...after falling asleep for a second time...he's dreams were peaceful..not a hint of any nightmares

The Next Morning

A small squeal of delight comes from a blue hedgehog running towards his big sister

(Marcie pov)

It as Rachel my older twin sister I hugged her tight

"Hey there squirt" she says lovingly ruffling my fur right by my ear, my sweet spot

I look up

"Mom and Dad said you wouldn't be here till later today"

She laughs her orange eyes glowing bright and she hugs me again

"Well I took an early flight here and I just couldn't wait to see my little brother"

She looks up to our mom and dad standing regal as ever behind us

"Hi guys long time no see" she lets out

They smile for some reason saying that is a long time family joke...wonder why

Rachel goes and wraps them up in a hug " I missed you guys so much

Mom(or for you Blaze) hugs her tight "I've missed you so much Rachel my darling "

Dad(or silver) smiles "Wow your so tall you look just like your mother" before also wrapping her in a hug

She did look like mom but instead of fancy dress she like to wear long (shirkts )and jean jackets...purple one top

I glace at the old fashion clock up on a mantle, my eyes shot open

"Sorry Rach, I got to get to school. I'm going to be late" I shot off as I rush grabbing my backpack

But before I get out the door Rachel gives me a quick kiss on the cheek

"Ok she you later buddy" she also whispers softly

"See you son good luck with school" dad sticks in as I rush out the door

New Mobotropolis High

After I arrive at school with several minutes to spare..(I could come to like super speed I think)

Anyway I'm looking for Raymin and T-x when _Chip_ suddenly speaks up, some reason with I realize works better is that he refuses to show himself expect in my dreams. He prefers to communicate though the bracelet he had given me the night before.

"_You need to be careful.. Marice"_ " he seems to have trouble calling me that since he knew...well me as Sonic the Hedgehog...it's hard for me to respond to that. So _Chip_ agreed to try to call me Marice instead.  
  
"About what Chip?" I asked wondering

"_Well since We reawakened you_r _power you need to be careful, Sonic unlike you had years to learn to control his abilities. You might not be able to just yet"_

"Hey what about last night I took those guys out?" shot back asking questioningly

_Chip _had an answer for that "_That was reflex from you abilities being awakened, it like how Sonic would of reacted to the same situation _"

"Ok fine I'll try to watch it just don't expect anything"

" _I don't but I do hope_"

What's that supposed to mean but I didn't get a chance to ask.

As of a large spiked hand gives a hearty pat on the back

"There you are Marice" Raymin says with T-x following behind him

I cough up "Hi guys" recovering from the heavy pat on the back

T-x looks concerned "You ok, you looked more tired then usual"

Raymin nods agreeing "Yeah" But I shake my head "Nah it's ok I ok " they look unconvinced "Guys really I'm ok in fact I really feel great"

They finally relax and we head for class, but I notice Raymin still eying me just a little but I pretend not to notice it and he turns away

Most of the day was pretty uneventful ...like this

1st period

Art class

Nothing really happened at all just worked on a clay project...~yawn~

2nd Period

Math

Teacher pop up a surprise quiz  
I did ok on it both me and ray but I'm pretty sure that T-x passed with a A, not surprised

3rd

History

Man what up with me today? I could barely sit still maybe it just one of those days.  
We just watched a movie on the defeat of the eggman family...I know it all thanks to my dad who was part of it himself along with Commander Shadow and the rest...guess I forgot to tell you about that...more later

4th

Language art

We had to read another poem and then talk about it in a group ~yawn again~

5th

Period Gym

And here's were all goes south and I realize I should of listened a little more to Chip

The teacher first makes go and do our normal warm up...you know stretchering and doing a few push ups and sit ups and stuff like that.

Then after that we all line up to start the mile run. You can see the one most ready to go were in front and those who were not ..in the back. Usually I'm like in the middle, Ray or T-x were up in front of course.

3...

2...

1...

Go!

We start running

Some kid race ahead they'll finish in like 5 or 6 minutes, there's some that slowly trail backward they be done in 8-10. And then there's the one who keep taking break or walk the whole thing their time will be around 11 to 12+. And those who do more then 12 would have to do it again later.

Me I'm normal around the top middle around getting around 8 minutes. Today I'm by the 5 and 6 minutes kids, even then I'm passing them by with confused looks on their faces. Raymin paces next to me again with that eying look but I think his's more happy about it then most of the other kids.

Racing around almost done with about 3/4 it's hits me. This isn't right most kids don't have powers, even ray and t-x don't have super speed. It is not fair for the others kids for me to be doing this.

In my confusion running around the lap I had forgot to turn and smacked right into a wall. The teacher and other students rush around check if I'm ok

"Back up back up " teacher calls out shoving though students and he leans on his knees over me "Marice can you hear me?" he calls out check me over, lifting my eye lids. All he found was a large bump on the front of me head, nothing on the back.

Ray and T-x pushes though they crouch over me as well "Is he alright?" The teacher nods "He has large bump on his head but alright otherwise" he stands up "Alright you two" motions to ray and t-x "go take him to the nurses office(and yes we do have one) your excused"

They help me up, ray holding up up on my right and t-x on my right we slowly leave the gym. You can hear the teacher bark "Hey you guys still have a mile to run, now get moving" They do but not with out groaning first.

Ray and t-x take me to the nurses office...and yes again we still have one ok?

Frist the nurse gave a an ice pack then she called the castle, believe me she looked mighty nervous and excited at the same time to do so. Rachael came and picked me up, nice reunion there for the nice nurse lady. She was around as the school nurse a long time. T-x and Ray headed back to class.

Well after that with my parents worried sick about me when we got home. Besides that nothing really big happened the rest of the day

Well at dinner dad did mentions Commander Shadow coming over some time later and I did say I'd tel you about it right?{Spoiler for Timeoneal Reversal}(well which i might not do)

Well Shadow he supposedly ageless somehow..well they say he's been around for years since well...Sonic was alive like over two hundred years ago and even then like 50 years before that.

After Eggman's son took over the planet Shadow had taken survivors and recreated a group called the Freedom Fighters in honor of the original ones. They were dedicated to freeing everyone from the Robotnik family's rule.

For years they were unsuccessful...most of the of the descendants of the original freedom fighters were lost and unable to assist. But my grand father was a descendant of king Sonic (or a me, man this is confusing) and he dear friend best known as the"Orange Ace" t-x's grandfather had secretly worked with them while acting as normal members of society, a family man and fathers. Smuggling plans, data, any information they could. Sadly soon they were discovered "Ace"'s Extreme gear( He was a pro racer) was rigged to blow...well... Grandpa and Grandma was discovered about 2 or 3 years after that.

Well to cut it short{read Timeoneal Reversal for more details }My dad Silver and T-x dad Tailon along with their new friends Blaze(my mom) and guardian to be Tobor- Raymin's dad, his girlfriend Jani-Ca now wife and current head of the international freedom fighters division, well my brothers working along her right now that why he's not around.

Ok back to the the story... Silver and Tailon joined with the freedom fighters and overthrow Eggman Nega the current ruler at the time and everyone lived happily ever after, heh well maybe not..

Anyway now returning to my story...

-  
My parents made me go lay down after dinner ...and I'm almost 16 for pete's sake even with a large bruise or something like that...

Flinging myself into bed laying on top of the covers and letting out a sigh and closing my eyes...

"_Marice are you ok now?_"

Chip finally speaks up

"_I'm sorry about that, I didn't want to talk you and have you mumbling it was for more your sake then mine_"

I close my eyes and lean back on my pillow "That's ok Chip you were looking out for me, thanks"

"_Now you understand my cation and worry?_" he asked  
  
"Yeah I got it when I smacked the wall why?"

"_Well_..." Chip started "_You already aroused enough attention today, I think you need some training_ ..."

I breathe in deep then say or think if your picky about it "Well that be nice Chip but the only who'd be close enough to teach me is Commander Shadow and it's not something he goes around doing for anyone"

Chip thinks for a second or two then I almost could here him snap his fingers " _I got it, it will just take me a bit I'll_ _be back to talk to you soon_ "

"Chip wait a second..." and he's gone

There's tapping on the window...

End of Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising Chapter 4

Notes  
(I'm still going with Endless Possibilities but what would you thing of If I used Sonic Free riders theme song"Free" nah won't work)  
(Maybe I can do a Sonic Reborn about it?)  
(What do you think should happen?)  
(I plan to have a chapter or two for a Chaos Emerald Search what think should go down?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuing** from Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising 4

(Narrator point of view)

There's tapping on the window...

Marcie looks up from his bed it was one of his friends Raymin the Echidna.

He leaps off the bed and opens the window...

(Marice point of view)

I hear a tapping on the window and it turned out to be Ray...

I opened the window letting him in, I look out the window "Where's t-x? Asking as I look left and right..

Suddenly he burst from underneath yelling "Here I am!" causing me to fall back in surprise

"Ah!" T-x surprising me knocked me clear on my but

"That's not funny" I tell them as they cracked up "Guys try to be quite" stand up and glanced out the door to my room, looking left and right down the hallway. There was no one there, good.

The two quite down as I slowly close the door letting it click quietly shut. Then I turn around, ray was sitting on my bed and t-x on the chair for my computer desk "So what do I owe this meeting to?" I ask

"Well we haven't had one for a while..." Ray starts

"We just wanted to check up on you crashing in to a wall for no reason, we had to man" T-x finished

I walk over towards the window "I'm fine guys don't worry about me just some things came up, big things" holding on to the windowsill to think I jumped out of this window just last night, just wow

But Raymin's not convinced "It's not like you to have your mind wander off like that, that's how you crashed in that wall" he stated accusingly

A comforting wind blow past as if saying _It's alright go ahead, _first breathing in deep and exhaling .

"Well why are we having are nightly get together here? Let's head out to our normal spot guys" I shot out , both asking them if they would and silently telling them they should at the same time.

They nods quietly understanding the meaning behind what I suggested. And they head out, leaping out the window. T-x hovers there waiting for me to jump out and grab his hand

Even through I can probably can get there myself now.

I leap out grappling his hand as we always would do.

Then he starts flying whipping those two tails like a helicopter blades. And ray gliding right behind us.

And we're off, but it's strange seeing my friends here I here like this voice in my head.

And no not Chip or mine it's sounds new, well maybe it's mine but it kept calling them other names at some random point in time.

Names like _knux, knuckle head, little buddy_ or _tails_.

But it doesn't make much sense to meet maybe it's just me zoning out, or I could ask Chip about it later.

Anyway the secret spot I was talking about well it's not very impressive at all. The top of the capital building (looks like the white house mixed with the u.s capitol building) no one really goes up there so it's private, the walls are tall enough so on a cold windy day so we're warm. Close to our houses, well little of a stretch for Ray but being able to glide over traffic and everything else not that much of a problem. But the best part for certain was the view. Like my room you could see the whole city from up there and the quiet even though we're right next to downtown. Believe me it's not exactly quiet there.

-

(Narrator/ 3 person point of view)

The three friends land on the marble color concrete roof. For them it was a quiet warm night. The echidna, fox and hedgehog walk over to the spot where they have some supplies hidden.

T-x the fox reaches in and grabs some cushions and blankets which to line the ground. Guardian Raymin echidna takes the blankets placing them neatly on the ground. The hedgehog known as Marice and not by his not preferred term as Prince. He had placed the cushions out.

First the fox sits down followed by the echidna, they sit looking at the hedgehog pacing slightly figure out what to say.

After several minutes he turns and faces them he opens his mouth and asked them "So you want to know exactly what's going on?" They both nod quickly. The hedgehog seems a little agitated pacing back and forth faster now.

It took him awhile but he finally explained telling them everything over the past few days. At first they chuckled think of it as a joke. But as he kept going their expressions changed as they slowly understand.

He shows them the bracelet giving to him by Light Gaia, they look at in amazement and shock. He explains about the return of a Dark Gaia and his supposed role it everything.

The Chaos emeralds, everything that's been bottled up the last day or two. Which earned some hugs and supporting words for Marice from his friends.

They stayed there late into the night, till they all agreed it was time to head back. The fox offered to give the hedgehog a rides back to his room at the castle. Which he politely declined. The fox looks at him questioningly but then flies in the direction of home his tails going in their rotating movement of helicopter blades. The guardian follows right after gliding, to his way home with a slightly longer trip back.

The hedgehog, Marice stays there for a while longer watching his friends till they vanish from sight...

He stood there for a little after but then using his new found abilities leap off the building. Landing on the ground and rushing forward with the speed from a time forgotten.

-  
Even though miles and miles away too far to know exactly. A ebony hedgehog looks up from the paper work he was working on, his crimson eyes looks out the small window in the small room.

He had a strange feeling like (desa'vu) "Something is brewing" he quietly whispered as he closed the folder in front of him. He was working late and needed some sleep. And then prepare to visit the king the day after.

He gets up and looks out the window at the clear starry night...

The thought of "I bet I'll find out soon enough" cross his mind as he gets up and turns off the lights

The next day Saturday, early morning cartoons, sleeping in late and then staying up all night

Marice and his older sister Rachel were taking some much needed bonding time.  
Guardain to be Raymin was with his father Tobar training...  
Theo/T-x was tinkering in his room on some inventions for his friends

(Marice point of view)

Short and sweet for everyone. Rachel plan for the day was first shopping, yuck. Luckily that was the shortest part. And we did buy some cool video games for the both of us. Rac is much more of a tom-boy than any girly-girl any day. After that went out to eat and so on. But I'm not telling you the rest this is bonding time here.

T-x is too busy to talk right now lost in the family "Tinker Mode" as everyone calls it. Maybe you'll check on him later.

Ray's ok to spy on right now, take it away Miss Narrator Dude

-

(Narrator/ 3 person point of view)

At the Master Shrine Emerald at the heart of the city...

(Is it on Angel island or not you decide)

Young Raymin echidna was in vigorous training session with his father. Within the large training room filled with exercise equipment, weights and more . The Large tan mat took up the largest amount of space centered in the middle of the large room. Tobar was teaching his son to fight an opponent large in size trying to over whelm him.

He sends a spiked fist towards him trying to connect but raymin grabs arm and launches his over his shoulder and on to his back. His father gets up dust a little dirt off of himself "Very good but your reaction time was a bit slow why don't we take a break" and with that walks over to the small break table in one of the corners. After filling up a small paper cup with some water the two head out of the room and sit down in front of the Master Emerald shrine...They sit there quietly for a minute or two.

Then Raymin pipes up and ask "Dad have you heard ever heard any about something called Dark Gaia?" looking at his dad who thinks for a few second taking a sip out of his cup then putting it down "I think I might have once from my dad, why do you need to know?" he ask slightly questioning. Ray thinks for the slightest of seconds then has a answer "I heard in class once".

"In history class" he adds at the end thinking it would make it look more convincing . Dad gives him a look for a second of ~Oh really?~ but it dissappers just as quickly and he (coninstracts) for a moment trying to recall old information from years back. "The legend of Gaia is a difficult subject, many scholars criticize those who believe in it's existence and those of documents said to hold the details of the legend itself" he starts " It's rumored of two powerful beings living within the core of the planet, Chaos Gods some say. Said to come back every few thousand years or so. One Light and one Dark, I remember well my dad waking up after a unusual nightmare mumbling "Gaia's coming, the hero coming" for days after, till I left, what do you think it means?" he asked his son

Raymin gives a unsure facing covered what he truly thought "No idea dad, are there really ancient documents?"

"Yes" he answered "So they say some believe we have some of them at the archive...Hey where you going" he calls after his son running down the hall "I forgot some home work at T's house, see you later"

Tobar smiles as he relaxes back into his chair "I remember when I forgot my homework too"

-

Capital Building

"Your not serious?" Marice asked waving his hands up and down "Sneaking to g.u.n archive is nuts"  
Raymin waves it off "Hey I asked my dad about this gaia of yours and he said g.u.n had possible documents on it and they are rumored to have a Chaos Emerald and don't we need them?" he asked marice at the end. Who drops his hands "Well yeah um my friend told me they were used before to stop Dark Gaia the last time" probably had not told them about Chip directly. T-x starts up "Well luckily I made some equipment just for something like this" holding out a box with wrist devices "They're com-links I made them last night" both raymin and marice take one com and putting on their free wrist. "Ray contacted me already about this and I memorized the schematics of the ground level of g.u.n already" he adds"Oh goody we're going to sneak right into a military base and what if Shadow's there? He and my dad may be friends but I don't think that will help" marice asks

Ray answers "Well let's hope we don't shall we" and they head off...

(I know this one was shorter but please tell me what you want to happen next?)  
(and what you'll like to see)  
((I plan to have a chapter or two for a Chaos Emerald Search what think should go down?))


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuing** from Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising 5

(Narrator point of view)

G.U.N

Archive Section

Two guards chat, tired nearing he end of their shift

"So what your plans for Christmas?" the first one a old gray wolf ask leaning against the wall

"Take the kids to grandma this year" the second one a hawk reply adjusting his belt

"So that's it" the first said adjusting his seat when suddenly a gloved hand hit them on the back of the neck. Knocking them out cold...

A Echidna, Hedgehog and Fox come out from the shadows. The Blue Hedgehog frowns while the Echidna explains "Simple nerve strike just knocks them out"

The hedgehog nods "Ok T-x" he directed at the brown fox "Where to now?" T-x thinks for a moment going over over the floor plan in his head.

Then he points down a hall to their left "That way, it should lead to the lower levels"

The slowly make their way to the stairs avoiding the cameras and guards

The echidna Raymin whispers after another close shave "Even with a possible Chaos Emerald here the guard is still pretty lack compared to the main building of g.u.n HQ" but quiets down as a large guard comes though the door. The hedgehog zooms forward so fast barely a breeze stirred and dashes though the door before it closes. When the guard leaves the other two go to the door which the hedgehog opens from his side just in case.

They zip down the stairs quietly as possible. As to not draw any attention from possible unseen security in the underground halls.

The fox stops short almost causing the echidna and hedgehog to ram right into him "Guys this is about as far as the schematics go, now we're going in blind" he states quietly

They check several rooms that T-x hacked in but found nothing useful, mostly old junk and documents.

-

(Marice point of view)

Nothing yet and I'm not sure how long we been looking but it's not safe to stay here

Another room just with old discarded robots and scrap parts.

Me and Ray had to practically pull T-x from that room he wanted to go in to tinker mode, but like I said not safe here

After a few more rooms even the ever casual raymin echidna was getting edgy "Still nothing" he kept repeating

I feel this deep down pull, like a tug and a whisper of Chip's voice "_This way follow me"_ leading down a hall

I hear t-x call after me...

-  
(Raymin point of view)

We had to stop Theo from going all hog wild in to tinkering when he saw some old discarded robots. Me, even with my strength need Marice's help to pull him out of that room and shut the door. We search several more rooms, I know the value of the items we're looking for is big. Well the Chaos Emerald at least not so much some dusty, old, ancient documents, we should of found something by now. With each useless room I feel more irritable. the only thing I remember say during that portion of the search "Still nothing" again and again.

But then I notice Marice stiffing for a second, freeze for a moment. He then turns going down a hall we had checked all ready. Theo calls after wondering what was up but all the answer we got was "Follow me guys I know the way"

We look at each we know what different about him but he hasn't acted weird like that before.

He takes though winding hallways, past many others rooms we could of looked though, we keep following him instead.

Till...

He stops at a large steel door heavily seal shut. I roll my shoulders popping them and I walk past him "Back up boys and girls this might get messy".

I find the best spot for my hands to grip the door. And tug...

-

(Narrator point of view)

Raymin placed his hands on the old steel door, this thing wasn't heavy or anything only sealed a special way so anyone would have a hard time opening it with a key

After several long minutes of excessive strain pulling door, he pulls on the door. Huffing as he did carefully opened it setting softly on the wall.

The three friends head though the door not noticing the small laser trip wire at their feet...

-  
(T-x point of view)

Did I hear something as we entered that dusty old room? Guess not but it was dusty in here. Marice goes though a large safe he opened, it still surprising he showed us that he now has super speed as sonic did but. But is that really all? Never mind that after a minute or two pulls out a dusty old cylinder case.

"Is that it?" I ask him. He nods slipping it over his back. Ray smiles "good now all we need is that emerald and.."

"Freeze!"

(Narrator point of view)

"Freeze!" the three friends turn around with their hands up. There behind them was a lone guard holding a stunner and flashlight in front of him "Come on keep your hands where I can see them, that's right no funny business" he moves them over to a wall "Thought you punks can go and pull a fast one on us eh?"

The blue hedgehog smiles "A fast one what a nice suggestion" The echidna and the fox grab a hold of piping on the wall

"What are you think of punks" the guard starts but as those words left his lips he found himself dogged tied on the floor a dirty old cloth keeping his mouth shut. The hedgehog dust his hands off and fixes the case on his back "Ok guys let's go" directing at the other two.

They run out of there leaving the guard there on the floor still unsure exactly what happened.

They race though the tunnels back tracking the way them came. Quickly get outside...and were gone in a flash...

-  
Few Hours later ...(Narrator point of view)

G.U.N Main HQ

Commander Shadow was finishing up a meeting over the current world situation and the projected outcome.

A young male fox scientist was standing in front of a white bored with a detail graph...

"Prognosis looks good for the agricultural, commercial and construction industry" he babbled. A solider slips in behind a back of Shadow's chair

Shadow waves he's hand to stop the scientist who cuts off what he was saying "Alright I see what your saying give a summary of it before I left for the castle later today(it was that early that morning)

The scientist nods  
"Yes Commander it'll be done about an hour sir" he says before saluting him and leaving the board tucked under his arm.

Shadow spins in his chair turning to face the solider

"Yes?" he asked putting his hands together weaving the fingers together. The solider stands up right and salutes shadow before starting "Sir there was an intruder alarm set off Archive Section last night"

Shadow ask "Did they take anything?" "Yes sir" the solider nods "What exactly we are not quite sure what fully yet. We do know that they some how swiped the Chaos Emerald stored there _while_ being forced to a wall by one of the guards down there." he stops for a second "And what happened?" Shadow asked again The solider rubs his helmet "Well it's not very clear but there is believed to have been three perpetrators and the guards had them against a wall. "Had?" Shadow interrupts questioningly Solider nods again "Yes commander, the man said all he knows afterward was finding himself tied up". "And there are no cameras in that section? We really need to deal with that, please tell the security sector to install some, your dismissed" he interrupts again waving the solider out, who salutes him one more time before exiting the room

Leaving Shadow a chance to think...

He turns his chair towards a large window in that made up one whole side of the room. He sits there for a while thinking back trying to think of what organization would want something from the archives.

Or if it relates to that funny feeling he had earlier, Well what ever it was something was going on.

...He gets up, he would have to think about this later he need to get ready to his trip to the castle

-

Capital Building

(Narrator point of view)

The three friends were on top of the roof of the Capital Building marveling at glowing jewel- a Chaos Emerald.

Bright red the Emerald shine so brightly that t-x had to cover it up with a thin sheet. But it still showed underneath

"What are we going to do now if they know have have this emerald, oh man I can't even think about it" Guardian Raymin paces. Marice Hedgehog and t-x were on the blanket they hid there. They we're just siting there watching raymin wear a hole in the roof "And commander Shadow is coming to the castle and then he uses Chaos energies like your dad we just can't hide that easily." raymin kept pondering

t-x smiles "Hey don't worry about" he started before raymin shots "Don't worry? I'm the one who had the idea, now I'm think I'm crazy" breath of air "How exactly are we going to hide this we can't just put it on the table and say it's for decoration"

t-x then hold up a metallic box "I thought of a solution already or I would have agreed to come" he places the emerald inside "As long as it's in here no one can detect it"

Ray looked as if he would kiss his friend, how happy he looked. "Well that problem solved, now we need six more to go" Marice nods "And we'll figure out that as we go along"

T-x "Well it's a good thing Chip lead us to the right room who knows how long it would of took us to find it and nice move swiping that emerald" apparently Marice explained to his friends how he had known where to go and swiped the chaos emerald before they left.

The bracelet on Marice's arm blinks for a second, Marice smiles "He says thanks, since the documents are linked to him it was easy for him to find them once he got close enough"

t-x hands Marice the silver box "why are you giving this to me?" Marice asked

"Cause when Shadow does come this is the best way to test if my invention works and if it doesn't just say you found it on the way to school" he explained to him

Marice nods "ok"

"And I can decipher most of the documents but Chip probably could tell us what we need to know but I'm going to any way" T-x stated

Raymin adds "Maybe we can meet soon after Shadow leaves"

The three friends shake on it and quickly head home. Their little adventure took up most of the night and they needed to get home before anyone knew they were gone.

(So what do you think?)  
(and what you'll like to see?)  
((I plan to have a few more chapters with a Chaos Emerald Search what think should go down?))  
(I'm still going with Endless Possibilities but what would you thing of If I used Sonic Free riders theme song"Free" nah won't work or maybe it will)

End of Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuing** from Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising 6

Mobotropolis Castle

(Narrator point of view)

Marice tossed and turned in his bed. The same nightmare as he always had.

Running, heavy breath, panting  
Large robots, chasing  
Mobians fleeing  
_**" Surrender now"**_  
_**" Surrender now"**_

Calling out again and again

He reaches to point where the ground is to collapse. He legs bunch in brief anticipation, a small crack appears. He springs leaping though the air, his hands far in front of him open ready to grab the opposite side. Alas his hands slip, fingers brushing against the dirt sides.

Falling again into the dark abyss...

Morning Mobotropolis Castle  
(Narrator point of view)

Next morning

King Silver and Queen Blaze welcomed their old friend Commander Shadow. There were a few hugs. Manly from Princess Rachel, her younger brother Prince Marice kind of hung back till they were done.

They invited Shadow to join them for lunch, which he readily accepted

-  
(Commander Shadow point of view)

We simple talked about this and that, nothing incredibly important to bore one with details about. I did notice that Marice was oddly quieter then usual, maybe his nightmares Silver told me about been plaguing again? He was just sitting there as we chatted away, looking down at his plate weakly eating it. As he did do, I decided to engage hm into a conversation. Picking at his old looking bracelet that was giving me a small sense of de ju vu. "So ah Marice, how you been?" asking first before that. "I'm good" he mumbled back. Ok let's try that again "You doing good in school?"

Marice sat there as the others chatted away Third times the charm or so they say. "Neat bracelet, where'd you get it?"

He jerks his head up and in one breath he spotted out

"I got it from a friend who gave it to a friend long ago but he gave it back before he died and my friend later gave to me saying I reminded him of his friend" he said like it was bunched up inside

"Easy there boy, I think I understood that" I tell him, even though I really had no clue to what he just said.

Well besides that the rest of the meal was pretty uneventful. Kitchen staff clean up. And then me, Silver and Blaze headed to the conference room for our monthly meeting.

-

(Marice point of view)

My heart was pounding a mile a minute. Commander Shadow went and talked to me during lunch. Just simple things like how I've been, what going on..but then struck me nervous was he asked about my Gaia Bracelet, Chip gave me. Maybe I should calm down, he was probably just trying to talk to me. but what if he wasn't? what if he knew? what if he's telling my parents right now? oh I bear to think about it.

Luckily they're in a meeting right now- and it's Sunday so I can sneak away and take the emerald back to T-x. But I guess I got to test the box out first-Dang

I'll have to wait until after the meetings over...shouldn't be too long

...2 Hours later...

(Narrator point of view)

The members of the meeting file out of the conference room, heading off in different directions to where every they need to next. Three stayed behind King Silver, Queen Blaze and Commander Shadow. They were enjoying simply chatting as the old friends that they are. Queen Blaze then asks Shadow "Why not come to visit more often not just for these boring meetings?" while holding one of King Silver's hands. Shadow seems to be thinking it over, Silver places a hand on his shoulder he laughs "Come on, those meeting are so long and between, we rarely get to see you".

Shadow smiles "Of course I can make time for you guys"

He stops when Price Marice comes over looking to ask a question, Blaze turns her head to him "Yes my dear what's is it?" she asked her son "Well..." he said nervously glancing at Shadow then back at his mom "I'm heading over to hang out with raymin and t-x, he wanted me to bring his holo-game player back" he said holding up the metal box t-x had giving him before. Shadow's eyes widen just a bit...  
he stared at it..there was something off about that box...but what does he see..or feel?

"Of course dear there's no need to ask but thank you for telling us" blaze said smiling warmly

Marice quickly walks off. Shadow turns to the royal couple "There's some urgent business I need to attend to, I'm sorry to have to cut this short" he say apologetically. They quickly nod as he heads off after the young prince.

(Way to Capitol Building)  
(Narrator point of view)

Shadow could hardly believe it was actual hard to keep up with Marice, he was trying to trail the kid and stay behind him. But but he was never this fast. It was almost like the old days when he used to race sonic. He shakes his head, need to focus he reminded himself

He had to find out what was with the box , a holo-game player he said? What ever it was, he sense it was like a black hole of energy. There was just nothing there but at the same time there was. If that makes any sense.

It took a while but the young hedgehog eventually stopped off to the side of the capital building. "_What is he up to_?" Shadow pondered, crouching behind a brush."_This isn't either of those two boys live_" he mentally added to himself. He was waiting for Marice to go ahead with what ever he was doing.

He got to see what he wanted. Marice bunched his legs together as if to jump up right to the roof. "_Is he seriously thinking what I think he's thinking" _he asked himself

The answer was yes, Marice leap into the air, shooting up and onto the roof. Shadow almost fell over in shock. _Wait what exactly was going on?_ _He's never been able to do that before!_ _Are powers from his mom or dad finally developing?_

Not wanting to attract attention he quietly leaps up the side of the building. Relaxing his hands out to grabs a window sill. Carefully he climbs up, standing there leaps again grabbing another ledge till he manages to reach to roof. He hangs on the edge for a second, then twist himself as he leaps over landing softly with minimum sound on the concert roof.

Then he creeps slowly to the familiar voices and crouches behind a air conditioning unit. Watching...

"So did it work?" T-x asked sitting in his usual spot- crossing his legs holding the cube. There was Marice and Raymin sitting opposite and adjacent to him

"I think so" Marice said sitting down "He didn't snatch it from me or demanded to be told where I got it from"

T-x "Well that's good, now I when find more of them We can put them in their " pointing to the box Marice was still open

Raymin punches one hand into the other "Yeah once we get all seven, we'll kick on evil planet god monster butt"

"_Interesting_" thought Shadow

T-x "Yeah Raymin but that's the problem"

Marice "But first we need the other 6 and we don't know where to look"

Shadow then bunches up his muscles leaps into the air twist grabbing a edge...

And plops right in the middle of the three to their surprise "So where do we start?"

(Sorry this one is a bit shorter)  
(Anyway what a surprise now Shadow's involved)  
(maybe it be easier or harder who knows- well me^^)  
(and what you'll like to see?)  
((I plan to have a few more chapters with a Chaos Emerald Search what think should go down?))


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuing** from Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising 7

Review

Shadow then bunches up his muscles leaps into the air twist grabbing a edge...

And plops right in the middle of the three to their surprise "So where do we start?"

(Capitol Building Roof)  
(Narrator point of view)

Marice Hedgehog, Guardian Raymin Echidna and Theodore"T-x " Prowler all jump in the air, turn their heads in shock to Shadow their eyes wide

"W-what are you doing here?" t-x stuttered

He lays back on the wall behind them "Well I follow Marice what do you think?" T-x and Raymin looked at Marice

"It's not his fault " Shadow told them, turning their heads back to him "I've been around for over 200 years you think I wouldn't have learned anything?" Asking them he sits up "Now would anyone tell me what's in that box?" pointing at the holo-cube "There's like a absence of energy there like a black hole of it"

T-x rubs his head nervously "Well I guess it works just a little to well" Then goes it open. Shadow recognizes the energy right away "A Chaos Emerald!" almost leaping out of his seat looking in shock at the sight of the red emerald stolen the night before

He remembers back a few hours ...

He was at the hidden location of their Chaos Emerald...in a undisclosed location in the archives

Examining the scene of the incident...But there was nothing really there to examine. What ever bypassed the laszer moved so fast the trip wires had no chance to realize they been tripped the only way g.u.n found out it was gone was a device which kept a reading of the emerald energy levels. Even then it took a few hours...

And here was that very emerald in the palm of the fox's hand, shining, even glint of light like a wink.

Shadow looks at them "so you guys.." he started to ask

Shadow looks at it for about half a minute and looks up at the three frightened friends "Well I have to say I'm impressed' and how sounded it "And you" he turned to Marice you snatched the emerald right? "

"Are powers finally kicking in?" he asked Marice threw his hands "That's what I thought too" Shadow raises a eyebrow at him "What you thought?"

Marice again goes into explanation mode- telling shadow everything from the the reoccurring nightmare to meeting chip and the bracelet, the chaos emeralds...till

Shadow ask him "Well how does this exactly relate to you three?" Raymin answers first "Well to me and t-x here nothing really but for Marice.." "Yes?" shadow interjected

Marice look at him, tapping his foot nervously "You know Sonic the hedgehog?"

Shadow nods "Yes we were rival a long time ago always racing each others to see who was the faster one, why?" he looked a Marice questioning. "Well..." he said and rubs his head "Sonic came back, he was reincarnated..." "Get to the point" Shadow huffed

"I'm Sonic"

-

(Shadow's point of view)  
"I'm Sonic" It still ringing in my ears

I was not sure what to believe, how could it be...Marice is Sonic? But Sonic's been gone for so long. I'm still confused even with the explanation

My mind's racing, lost and confused but then I looked in his eyes..staring there for a few second into the blue, I could..see it...a hint of green..and the same look as sonic had buried deep in there.

Sonic essence hidden deep inside that was never there before. I realize what they being telling was true all of it, ever thing. The world's in for a serious wake up called and it's name is Dark Gaia

(Narrator point of view)

As soon as Young Marice uttered the words "I'm Sonic" Shadow froze, face glue to the blue hedgehog, staring at him with wide eyes. Marice, Raymin and T-x look at each other for a second, they weren't sure if Shadow was ok or not.

But then shadow smiles "Your right I can see that now"

(Might use open up your heart instead)(song choices-Endless Possibilities, open up your heart, raise me up...) (please vote on one^^)  
(I'm making this short- it makes it easier to move time a bit)  
(If anyone reads this please tell me what ideas you have)(I'd really like to hear from you^^)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
AKA. "The what the heck am I going to write next? Chapter "

(Narrator point of view)

Then the group of four discuss a plan of action. And after each head back to their respective homes

(raymin point of view)

Later that night

"That was too close for comfort" I quickly sneak though the window to my room, luck for me my dad's off on some business and isn't here. Then I quickly get to bed ,I'm not sure when I fell asleep I was still shaken up from Shadow. He actually wants to help us..acutlly..atcul...zzzzzzzz

-  
Later that night...

(Narrator point of view)

Running, heavy breath, panting  
Large robots, chasing  
Mobians fleeing  
_**" Surrender now"**_  
_**" Surrender now"**_

Calling out again and again

Right about the point where the ground is to collapse. His legs bunch in brief anticipation, a small crack again appears. He springs leaping though the air, his hands far in front of him open ready to grab the opposite side. Alas his hands slip, fingers brushing against the dirt sides.

Falling again into the dark abyss...

Again he ends up in a world of endless strange white scenery

Marice taps his foot impatiently "Well Chip" he called out it echoing though the continuous white, and Marice rubs his ear "What exactly do you want this time?"

"_It is not Chip who has called you this time Marice, it was I_" a disembody voice echoed though out the endless snow less winter landscape. Marice jumps in the air, spins a 180' and plants his feet firmly down on the ground. He gasp and his jaw drop right in front of him was none other than sonic the hedgehog himself!

(Marice point of view)

I-I couldn't believe it. There was my past life, Sonic right in front of my eyes. He wasn't very different from me at all, beside our shoes and different colored eyes we could of pulled off as twins. I let my mouth hang open so long, I half wondered why no flies where flying right though. Sonic looks at me with his deep emerald green eyes, Then taps his foot impatiently "Well come on I haven't got all night, we need to get started right away.

I gap like a fish out of water "W-what are you talking about" I stutter a question. All he does to answer is rolling his eyes and complaining _"Seesh did I really turn into you? And I'm talking about you training, Chip told me how your still relaying on instinct and we need to work on that"_

I stutter more "B-but how are you here? He shakes his head in response "_Well when Chip convinced me to return to the living plane, a bit of myself stayed with you hence the handsome blue figure in front of you"_

I was finally starting to relax "Oh really?" I asked crossing my arms "So your saying your not really there but your a bit of sonic's on essence

Sonic nods...

He showed me everything...meeting chip, Pickles his whole adventure dealing with both Gaia(s), giving chip his nick name. Even what he dubbed the werehog "Don't worry you don't have to deal with that this time"he said smiling at me slapping me on the back. It was weird you know getting a hearty pat on the back by...well myself

Mostly while he was doing that he was teaching me all sorts of moves and tricks he knew like:

*Focusing my energy, shooting me in the direction I want to during a spin dash - Which he dubs a "Homing Attack"

* Wall jumping between two walls to reach higher places

*Oh a cool one he showed me for a treat was running backwards- not sure how or if it will come in handy but it was fun to learn and actually pretty hard to do

"Ok kid not bad" he completes while I lay on my back in imaginary grass "maybe if you keep this up you be good as"me" some day"

End of Sonic Reborn: Gaia Rising 9

-

(What about hyper drive?)(Nah)(It doesn't matter?)(Unstoppable?)  
(other colors? yellow cyan...? blue? What are all of the Chaos Emerald colors?)  
(Oh I'm having such a writes block I don't know what to do:(  
(please any suggestion or idea?)


End file.
